The Cookie That Started It All
by BlackMoonWhiteSky
Summary: Because everything starts somewhere. Or- Atsushi's Childhood Friend. OC


The Cookie That Started It All

_Because everything starts somewhere. Or- Atsushi's Childhood Friend_

* * *

**Ah, just a little one-shot that came to me. I hope you enjoy it. Who knows, maybe if enough people like it I'll write another- the further adventures of Atsushi and Chieko.**

* * *

I hear about them all of the time, the Generation of Miracles. About how they're geniuses or something, people talk about them like they're gods. I hear that stuff all the time, and I laugh.

I've actually met them, you see, not just gazed upon them from afar. I've talked to them, know things about them that their fans will probably never know. One of them, though, I know the best of all. I hear talk of how intimidating he is, how tall. And I remember fondly a time when I was actually taller than him.

But that was a long time ago, and we were very young.

Atsushi-kun didn't even eat snacks back then; I started him on that habit.

It's almost funny, how different things were back then. He was actually being picked on at that time, for being so tall; I don't think anyone is stupid enough to try such a thing now. In fact, that's how we first met, Atsushi and I.

* * *

I clung to my mother's hand with all my strength, as though, by holding on tight enough, I could change the fact that eventually I would have to let go. I didn't want to go to school. I especially didn't want to go to a school in this strange place. My family may have been Japanese, but I was born in America, and this was actually my first week in Japan altogether. I did not want to go into that classroom, I did not want to let go of my mother's hand, and I definitely did not want to be left by her, in that classroom, with all those people I didn't know.

"Chieko." I looked up with teary eyes at the sound of my mother's soothing voice, she was speaking in English so that I would be the only one to understand her words, I sniffled. "You have to be a big girl, alright? I know you'll make me and Papa proud." She always knew the perfect things to say, the things that made me do things I didn't want to do.

I took deep breaths as I thought about her words, I wouldn't let her down. I would make Mama and Papa proud that I was their daughter. I let go of her hand and, with a chest puffed up with false confidence, took four large steps into the room. That was as far as I got before I turned back to look forlornly at her, still not wanting to be in this room with these people. But I stayed where I was, not taking any steps closer to her side, even though I wanted to. "Chieko, if you start to feel sad, just look inside Hana. I put something in there to make you feel better."

I didn't say anything, just nodded and clasped the strap of my teddy bear backpack just a little bit tighter. I resolved to do my very best to not need whatever was inside, so that my mother would know for sure that I did a good job today. I was curious, though, I wondered what she'd put in there.

Mama left not long after the teacher greeted me, '_**Ah, you must be Maeda-san. Come in, come in. These are going to be your new friends this year-**_' I wondered how it was that she was so confident about that, as I had no such beliefs. '_**-and this will be your seat when we do our work. I hope you enjoy your time here Maeda-san, I look forward to having you in my class.**_'

As soon as she was gone I pulled Hana into my lap and unzipped her, what I found made my face light up with happiness. Mama had made me snacks, all kinds, but most importantly… there were three chocolate-chip cookies that I recognized as being from the batch we had made the night before. Just looking at the cookies made me happy, as it made me think about how much fun I'd had.

Satisfied with my findings, I zipped the backpack closed again and turned my attention to the other children in the room. I was one of the few who was actually in the seat assigned, as most of them seemed to be playing. My attention caught on one boy in particular.

He was tall, almost as tall as me, and easily the second tallest kid in the class. (Obviously I was the one who was taller than him, as I already said.) His hair and eyes were a pretty, dark purple color and he had a calm, almost blank expression on his face. This last bit was notable because he was currently being faced with three other boys who were saying some very mean things to him. A glance in the teacher's direction revealed that she was busy greeting another student and parent, and thus was unaware of what was going on.

I saw it from the beginning, the tall boy only wanted to join their group, I saw it in the way he calmly walked over to them. For some reason they really didn't like that, almost immediately saying bad things, starting with his height and then calling him stupid when he didn't respond to their cruel words. I could see it, though. His calm eyes were sad, their words were hurting him.

I don't know what came over me, but I didn't like that sad expression.

I took Hana in hand again and threw her into the leader's face with all my might. I followed, a lying grin on my face as I picked her up like nothing had happened and gave an oblivious spin, knocking the arm of the tall boy very lightly. I put on a surprised face and voiced an apology, completely ignoring the three other boys who were staring at my back incredulously. "I'm Maeda Chieko. Who are you?"

He was silent for a very long time, merely blinking slowly at me. I waited patiently, easily recognizing the look of contemplation in his eyes; he was analyzing what had just happened, and deciding if he wanted to have anything to do with me. Finally: "Murasakibara Atsushi."

I beamed. "It's nice to meet you Atsushi-kun." As was the way of children, I used an extremely informal form of address, as though we were best friends that had known each other from birth. If this bothered him, it was revealed in a way that not even I, with my amazing abilities of perception, (_**As the friends of my parents would often comment.**_) could tell. I then hooked his arm in mine and skipped back to my seat, dragging the not exactly unwilling boy behind me.

I released him before plopping in my chair and looking up at him with another patient expression, waiting to see what he would do. When he decided to pull out the chair next to me, after a moment of hesitation, and sit down I was relieved. It seemed that I had someone to talk to now.

"I'm taller than you." It didn't come out quite the way I'd intended, but the way his eyes met mine, flicked to the boys from before, and then met mine again, I could tell he knew I'd meant it as a comfort. When the sadness remained in his eyes though, I let out a sigh before digging in my backpack and pulling out the cookies. I didn't really want to hand them over, but he clearly needed them more than I did. "Here."

When all he did was stare blankly at the bag I was thrusting into his face, I let out another sigh, grabbed his hand, and dumped the bag in his palm. "Those cookies are special, they're full of the good feelings that went into making them, so don't be sad anymore. Okay?" The look he was giving me prompted me to look away out of embarrassment, I couldn't meet his eyes.

I heard the rustling of plastic and then a cookie appeared under my nose. I took it without thought and turned to him in question, only to see he was already taking a huge bite out of one of the cookies. He was smiling.

It was a small smile, but it made his eyes light up and I knew with satisfaction in that moment that I not only had someone to talk to, I was pretty sure I just made a friend.

I happily ate my cookie.

* * *

Her name (hopefully) means:

Chieko meaning "child of intelligence, wisdom" (恵子) - Japanese girl name.

Maeda meaning "in front of rice field" (前田)


End file.
